


How to tame a Mayora

by Tottering_fool



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/pseuds/Tottering_fool
Summary: I am late to the party but this is for-Day 3 - Ginhijigin week on tumblrPrompt - Domestic/MarriageDomestic it is!





	How to tame a Mayora

“Ne.....Tenko!”

Hijikata Tenko could feel the start of a throbbing headache at the mention of her name.

“Ne.....Tenko! Help me for a sec here!”

Hijikata Tenko begins to type the keyboard aggressively.

“OI OGUSHI-KUN!”

Hijikata Tenko almost breaks the keyboard in two.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OGUSHI-KUN? YOU STUPID PERMHEAD!”

“HAH?! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING YOU STUPID MAYORA!”

“THEN STOP ANNOYING ME!”

Sakata Ginko visibly deflates after that.

“Tch- I just wanted some help...” Ginko murmurs looking thoroughly dejected.

Tenko feels the tiniest bit guilty because really the stupid perm was just asking for her help. Sighing she composes herself and gets up and goes to the perm.

“What is it? Hurry up and tell me. Can’t you see I am busy?”

Ginko crosses her arms, huffs and turns her head the other way; really she just looked silly with half of her hair in a loose bun and the other half curling in every direction.

Tenko can’t help but chuckle at the sight and she visibly relaxes.

“Now that you have my full attention might as well work me to my bones, you stupid permhead.”

“Who are you calling stupid?! And don’t insult the perm!”

“Hoo.....didn’t you want my help straightening your permy hair?” Tenko scoffs lightly.

“Y-Y-YES! But you have no right to insult my perm! You stupid, straight, silky haired bastard!” Ginko tries to save face although clearly embarrassed.

“Okay okay Princess. Just give me the damn straightener and we can get this over with so that I can get back to my work unlike some lazyasses in the room.”

“I am not lazy! I am just trying to conserve energy in this age of energy crisis! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRINCESS! I AM THE ONE WHO GETS TO CALL YOU PRINCESS!” Ginko fumes while handing over the straightener.

“Okay whatever you say princess.” Tenko replies with an air of nonchalance and begins to work on the permy hair.

Ginko doesn’t reply and just pouts like the child she is throughout the mind numbing, hand cramping hair straightening process.

* * *

 

“And there we go all nice and straight; well at least as close to straight as your permy hair can get.” Tenko says while admiring her work.

“Thank you, HI-JI-KA-TA - Kun!” Ginko enthusiastically glomps the chubby girl.

“Ung-get off me Ginko!” Tenko says irately. 

“Now as a token of my appreciation because Gin-san is a very considerate person let me braid your hair!” Ginko suggests enthusiastically.

“No thanks. I don’t need your consideration.” Tenko sighs.

“Awww come on let me do this for you at least! I know how hard and mind numbing it is for you to straighten out my wild permy hair. Let me do this so that Gin-san can sleep with a guilt-free conscience tonight.” 

Hijikata Tenko knows Ginko won’t back down until she gets her way. So she has no other choice but to agree to her demands. Sighing in defeat she relents. 

“Fine, but after this promise me you won’t disturb me. I have to finish my term paper and submit it in 3 days! Ginko! Are you even listening to me?” Tenko can feel a vein begin to throb in her forehead.

“Uh.... Yes of course I know that!” Ginko supplies unhelpfully while already beginning to undo Tenko’s ponytail.

Tenko just lets her do whatever she wants; the faster she can get this over with the better!

* * *

 

“Hey Tenko! Look at the awesome work I did with your hair!”

“.......”

“Tenko?”

“......”

On getting no reply from the always irritated mayora, Ginko looks over and finds the chubby girl dozing off.

“Aaaa....I guess it worked then.” Sakata Ginko sighs looking very pleased with herself.

Ginko really does love her chubby, always irritated, straight haired bastard of a girlfriend and roommate to bits.

End of semesters is always a very busy and stressful time for students and especially for A-grade students like Tenko ; while students like Ginko are just thankful that they can submit their poorly written essays and assignments at all. So as per norms Tenko had been going at the assignments day and night with very little rest judging by the dark circles beginning to form at the end of this semester too. And Ginko being the good girlfriend wanted to help.

Gin-san in a good girlfriend so she knows that Tenko had probably almost finished all her assignments and she was just taking too much stress (because that is in her nature- to over think things). Hence why she annoyed Tenko into doing something as mind numbing as straightening her permy hair(also because Gin-san really needed it straight) to distract her from assignments. Gin-san also knows that Tenko likes it when she touches her hair (Tenko won’t let anyone else touch her only Gin-san is special). Gin-san also knows that Tenko loves to do her hair in braids preferably before she goes to sleep.

Viola! Combining all this knowledge and Gin-san’s expertise on how to deal with an irate mayora she finally got her girlfriend to relax and take a nap.

“Come on Princess, let’s get you to bed and I won’t let you get out of it till eight in the morning.”

Tenko murmurs something in her sleep and dozes off again.

“This can’t be good for Gin-san’s heart! You’re just too cute!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this little thing was inspired by real events that happened today lol but with my niece and apart from all the love lol no lover....Forever Alone!!!  
> Comments will help to improve whatever little I do write!  
> No beta. All mistakes are mine!


End file.
